


Soup

by SoulHunter2



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kai Day, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoo Day, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Soul's Day, Soup
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulHunter2/pseuds/SoulHunter2
Summary: Porque muitas coisas podiam mostrar os sentimentos entre Kyungsoo e Jongin, mas poucas coisas podiam ser mais significativas do que aquelas tigelas de sopa que marcavam as diversas fases de suas vidas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Saudações!
> 
> Bem, hoje é um dia especial. Tanto pelo aniversário do nosso querido Kyungsoo, mas também por conta do meu aniversário (oficialmente com 33 anos agora - mas comecei ela quando tinha 31 anos). Essa é uma ideia que tive esses dias durante uma ida ao mercado, de algo simples envolvendo uma tigela de sopa e nosso querido Kaisoo (que sempre quis escrever algo, mas nunca havia conseguido, até agora, sendo especial também nisso).
> 
> Pretendo fazer ela como uma threeshot.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

Já era noite quando Kyungsoo chegou no dormitório. Tinha sido um dia cansativo de gravações, ainda mais porque as filmagens teriam uma pausa por conta do Chuseok, então os diretores resolveram acelerar a gravação de algumas cenas do dorama que estava participando. Ele sabia que a maioria dos meninos não estariam no local por terem conseguido concluir seus afazeres antes do tempo. Os únicos que sabia que ainda tinham alguma coisa a fazer eram Junmyeon (por conta de ser o líder do grupo, sempre sobrava para ele ir em alguma reunião chata com os chefes) e Jongin, por conta de algumas coreografias que estava desenvolvendo.

— Hyung? Boa noite.— disse Jongin, ao ver o mesmo terminar de tirar os sapatos.

— Boa noite Nini.—-cumprimentou o outro.— Chegou há muito tempo em casa?

— Até que não. Deve ter uns quinze ou vinte minutos desde que cheguei.

— Tem alguma notícia do Junmyeon? 

— Suho hyung deixou um bilhete avisando que como a reunião terminou cedo, ele viajaria ainda hoje para aproveitar a luz do dia.— explicou Jongin de forma calma, mostrando um pedaço de papel com a caligrafia do segundo mais velho, mesmo tendo terminado a frase com um bocejo de cansaço.

Não era preciso olhar duas vezes a caligrafia do bilhete para saber que era verdade. Era até bom saber que os chefes não foram carrascos demais ao ponto de prender Junmyeon naquele ciclo de reuniões onde não sai nada e apenas toma o tempo que ele poderia ter com a família. “Que bom que ele conseguiu sair antes da hora.” Pensou.

— Mas, pela sua cara você não comeu nada no estúdio, Nini.— constatou Kyungsoo de forma cansada.— E muito menos tirou algum tipo de pausa.

— É sim.— o moreno nem tentou negar. O mais velho saberia na hora que estava mentindo.— Desculpa Soo, eu nem vi o tempo passar. Estava tão entretido em treinar que acabei me desligando de tudo. Está com fome? Eu posso pedir algo pra gente comer.

— Tudo bem, sei bem o quanto você esquece do mundo quando está dançando.— o Do sorriu pequeno.— E sim, estou faminto, porém hoje não estou com ânimo de pedir nada de fora, então vou ver se ainda tem alguma coisa na geladeira e nos armários para a gente fazer algo para matar nossa fome.— e, antes que Jongin tentasse o demover, completou.— Atualmente o pessoal tá mais preocupado com o feriado, então demoraria muito para chegar algo. E, em meia hora, eu consigo fazer algo que vai nos sustentar bem por essa noite.

— Eu que não vou negar uma oferta de comida hyung, ainda mais a sua.

O de cabelos escuros apenas sorriu, antes de se dirigir a cozinha para verificar os suprimentos, torcendo para ainda ter algo por lá (afinal, quando havia alguma coisa que fizesse o grupo ficar alguns dias fora do dormitório, eles normalmente deixavam apenas coisas que não estragariam nesse espaço de tempo). Por sorte, olhando no local, ele conseguiu encontrar tofu macio e outros ingredientes, o bastante para fazer uma refeição decente para todo o gasto energético que ambos tiveram durante o dia e ainda ajudar a lidar com frio que fazia naquela noite de outono.

— Boa notícia: tem ingredientes o bastante para cozinhar algo para nós dois. Posso fazer um bom soondubu jjigae para a gente com o que temos aqui.— comentou, enquanto tirava os ingredientes e equipamentos que precisaria para fazer o jantar.

— Tem algo que eu posso fazer para ajudar?

— Você pode colocar a cebola, o alho e o shitake naquela panela com água e ligar o fogo no alto pra mim, enquanto tiro os intestinos das anchovas?— perguntou o mais baixo, enquanto tirava algumas anchovas do pacote e tirava os pontos dos miúdos. Depois de fazer isso, colocou as mesma dentro de uma tigela com água e pegou um pouco de dashima - cerca de um terço de xícara - e colocou na mesma tigela para umedecer.

— Claro Soo hyung!— respondeu o moreno, empolgado em poder ajudar seu hyung.

Não era muito comum que os dois rapazes cozinhassem juntos. Enquanto Kyungsoo tinha o hábito e até o hobby de cozinhar quando tinha tempo, Jongin já tinha mais ressalvas para fazer isso por ser muito estabanado. Ele até cozinhava quando a necessidade aparecia, mas nada que fosse extremamente saboroso (era comestível, pelo menos).

Enquanto a primeira parte do caldo estava sendo feita, ambos começaram a separar e picar os demais ingredientes. Ambos decidiram por hoje colocar uma quantidade menor de pimentas (apenas para sentirem o gosto sem sofrerem pelo excesso). Ao dar dez minutos desde a primeira parte, Kyungsoo diminuiu o fogo para médio, e adicionou a tigela de anchovas e algas junto ao líquido já quente.

— Agora precisamos prestar atenção no caldo por vinte minutos. Agora pode formar um pouco de espuma, se acontecer, use uma colher e vá retirando ela da panela, tudo bem?— explicou para Jongin, indicando a pequena espuma que estava se formando.— Enquanto isso eu vou terminar a segunda parte para nós. 

— Certo. Eu consigo fazer isso!— comentou o Kim, retirando as primeiras aparições de espuma que surgiam no caldo.

Enquanto isso, o mais velho da dupla começava a esquentar uma panela maior de pedra e colocou uma dose de azeite para fritar um pouco de carne de porco que ainda tinha na geladeira. Ele refogou por alguns instantes até adicionar as cebolas, e depois de um tempo o kimchi e a pimenta. 

— Deu vinte minutos, hyung.

— Ótimo, tire o shitake e corte em pedaços. Vou adicionar no ensopado.

Tal tarefa foi feita com rapidez, fazendo o moreno prestar atenção nas próximas ações do alvo, enquanto adicionava os cogumelos, antes de adicionar o caldo de anchovas a mistura. Depois de alguns minutos, ele adicionou com cuidado os demais ingredientes como um pouco de frutos do mar e o tofu macio, além de começar a temperar a sopa com molho de peixe e cebolinhas. 

Kyungsoo parecia muito atento a cada passo que fazia, prestando atenção em cada detalhe da preparação… e na visão de Jongin, era totalmente lindo ver aquilo tão de perto. Como mesmo numa tarefa simples como cozinhar, Kyungsoo conseguia ser tão perfeito. Ele não saberia dizer.

Embora, as olhadas aparentemente “escondidas” do rapaz de tez morena não escapassem das vistas do Do. Kyungsoo não podia questionar o fato da observação tão atenta do outro rapaz, até porque ele fazia o mesmo com Kai, porém de forma muito mais discreta - quando o outro realmente não estava olhando para sua direção.

Dentro de alguns instantes, o ensopado estava pronto, e ambos o finalizavam juntos. O de cabelos claros quebrando dois ovos e o de cabelos escuros colocando um pouco de óleo de gergelim no cozido, enquanto o servia em tigelas menores para cada um.

— Isso ficou uma delícia, Kyung— elogiou Kai, tomando sua parte em grande colheradas.

— Concordo. Mas ficou ainda melhor porque fizemos juntos Nini.— respondeu o mais velho, com um sorriso gentil e comendo bem mais devagar.— Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes.

— Sim, deveríamos. Mas dessa mesma forma, sem os hyungs. Eles não perderiam a chance de nos zoar por tudo isso.

— Eles que zoem.— declarou Kyungsoo, mantendo seu sorriso.— Vão ficar sem jantar.

E, com uma boa tigela de ensopado feito a quatro e uma companhia agradável, ambos terminaram a noite juntos, aproveitando do calor agradável de suas mãos dadas e de suas risadas cúmplices.

**Author's Note:**

> Receita da sopa: https://www.maangchi.com/recipe/soondubu-jjigae (está em inglês).  
> http://queraprenderacozinharcoreia.blogspot.com/2014/09/sundubujjigae.html (em português, uma outra receita)
> 
> As receitas variam de um local para o outro, por isso pode haver diferenças.
> 
> ¹Dashima é um tipo de alga, e uma outra nomenclatura para o Kombu (que é visto na culinária japonesa (https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kombu)
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
